Friday Night
by Bia Black
Summary: One Shot. Ótima chance para perder um pouco da razão... I think I'm gonna lose it lose it lose it!


**N/a: Aqui está o meu presente para Nikki e para TODOS como eu havia dito antes. Sim, eu ia postar na sexta, mas tinha esquecido que é FERIADO! E vou comer bacalhau da minha mãe que é o melhor bacalhau do mundo.**

**Faz tempo que não escrevia uma One Shot e... Espero que gostem!**

**DISCLAIMER: Todas as personagens, sem exceção, pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

**Trechos (ou a música toda XP) de Friday Night, McFly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday Night**

_Hey!_  
_Sleeping through the day 'cause I work all night,_  
_Get out of the way things are coming alive,_  
_Look over there, another fight,_  
_I guess I should have seen the warning signs,_

Esfregou os olhos de sono, cabelos ao prazer do vento frio do outono. Folhas se partiram sob os pés enquanto caminhava perto das árvores quase nuas do jardim. Depois da semana mais cansativa que pudesse lembrar em sua vida, saíra para tomar um ar.

Sabia onde estava indo, mas não queria pensar muito nisso. Quanto mais refletia, mais achava que alguém havia misturado uma poção em seu suco ou dado uma porrada na cabeça durante a noite.

Lembrou-se dos relatórios que devia a McGonagall e amaldiçoou o dia em que aceitara o cargo de monitora-chefe. Estralou os dedos da mão doída e decidiu que passar outra noite borrando pergaminhos sem trabalhar dignamente não seria são. Lily Evans apreciava muito a sanidade e a razão.

E por ter esse interessantíssimo ponto de vista, prezando a seriedade e as responsabilidades, é que murmurou outra maldição quando parou e se deu conta de que chegara mesmo _lá_.

_And we could be together_  
_(I'm not looking a fight)_  
_Change the world forever_  
_(Just want to make it through the night)_  
_Make it all seem better_  
_They're already giving me the eye, eye, eye_

E _lá _parara para ouvir pessoas conversando e rindo alto. O que não era surpresa, já que se a Grifinória ganhasse o último jogo de uma Corvinal desfalcada, seria o campeonato mais rápido da História de Hogwarts. Portanto, os vestiários fervilhavam em alegria quando a ruiva se aproximou como quem está pensativo e nem se dá conta do mundo ao redor.

Levantou os olhos quando alguém saiu de dentro correndo e rindo, meio olhando para trás e esbarrando nela enquanto se apressava para fazer algo muito importante.

- Desculpe – Disse ele parando ofegante nos trajes de Quadribol. Notou Lily com os braços cruzados segurando um sorriso nos lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros bagunçados.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa? – Ela perguntou, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa insolente. James sorriu galante que só ele.

_I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it,_  
_I think I'm gonna lose it_

- Onde você quiser – Ele disse, abrindo os braços com indiferença. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, tanto em resposta a frase de efeito dele, quanto de surpresa ao que suas entranhas deram duas cambalhotas inteiras. Então tinha certeza da pancada que levera de um infeliz durante seu precioso sono.

- Como foi o treino? – Ignorando abertamente o último diálogo. Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. Olhou pensativo para o céu noturno que se erguia com poucas nuvens, destacando uma lua minguante ebúrnea sobre uma cortina de estrelas.

- A noite está bonita – Ela comentou, acompanhando seu olhar numa tentativa de criar um assunto. James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e a olhou. Pareceu considerar alguma coisa e sorriu maroto.

- O que faz aqui, Evans?

- Só... vim tomar um ar, pensando na vida, e vim parar aqui sem querer – James levantou uma sobrancelha mas se deixou convencer. Um silêncio bucólico se abateu sobre eles até James encará-la e deixar que o pedido escapasse.

- Quer ir para Hogsmead comigo? – Perguntou ele. Lily confessou ao subconsciente que já estava sentindo falta da pergunta.

- Mas não tem nenhum passeio marcado.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

_And we could be together_  
_(and I'm not looking a fight)_  
_change the world forever_  
_(Just want to make it through the night)_  
_Make it all seem better_  
_They're already giving me the eye, eye, eye_

Ele a arrastava pelas ruas da vila, duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. Levou-a até uma parte mais distante do vilarejo e a fez sentar sob uma árvora a seu lado.

- Não devíamos estar aqui, você sabe – Ela disse, olhando ao redor, mas sem conter um sorriso. James ignorou sua frase e empurrou uma das garrafas para ela – Quantas vezes você vem aqui por mês?

James e riu e deu de ombros.

- Talvez umas... Umas dez eu acho.

- Isso daria uma boa detenção... – A ruiva disse pomposa. Ele a olhou obviamente achando ridículo seu comentário, mas não disse nada.

Lily se encolheu sob o casaco e começou a batucar no próprio joelho o ritmo de uma música que insistia em martelar sua cabeça. James jogou uma barra de chocolate em seu colo e recostou-se folgado no tronco da árvore.

Ela sorriu, subitamente feliz.

_I Think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it,_  
_I Think I'm gonna lose it,_  
_I Think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it,_  
_I Think I'm gonna lose it,_

- Mas precisava ser tão alto? – Lily perguntou, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não escorregar pelas telhas.

James riu e sentou-se olhando a imensidão. Ela suspirou e abraçou os joelhos, imaginando a pilha de pergaminhos em cima da cama.

- A essa hora já devia estar com relátórios terminados.

- Lily, Merlin do céu, relaxa mulher. É sexta, esquece um pouco da vida – A ruiva riu e um silêncio cômodo seguiu-se. Ela deitou-se displicente sobre o telhado de Hogwarts enquanto James continuava admirando, ela achava, os jardins e além deles.

- No que você está pensando?

Ele a olhou com ternura.

- Em como você fica linda sob o luar.

A ruiva riu com gosto. O estômago deu outra volta.

- Eu finalmente cheguei a uma teoria – Ele disse, estreitando os olhos. Lily sentou-se para escutar.

- De que tipo?

- Do tipo ruivas difíceis – Foi a vez da moça estreitar as pálpebras.

- É preferível não saber, não é? – Ela o olhou. James a encarou de volta e mostrou os dentes, dando de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe, Lils.

Incrível a intimidade que ele estabelecera em pouco mais de uma hora. Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ruivas e achou aquilo tudo muito engraçado. Depois lembrou que não devia achar nada engraçado. Fechou a cara por um instante até o Maroto passar a mão pelos cabelos e espetá-los mais do que natureza já o fazia.

Sorrira de novo, encontrando diversão numa coisa tão simples e irritante.

James virou a cabeça para o céu e entortou-a, como se em dúvida.

- Vai chover.

Lily soltou um risinho sarcástico achando absurdo e também olhou para o céu bem a tempo de uma gota cair sobre a orbe verde. É claro que James riu e beijou-a com ardor.

- E deve ser por isso... – Disse ele com cara de idiota. Para Lily, um pouco mais idiota do que todos os outros dias.

Uma garoa fina caía, vinda só pra molhar de leve a roupa, sentir melhor o vento gelado na pele e estragar o cabelo de muita gente.

Depois de um amasso significativo, Lily sentia-se estranha. Olhava-o meio pasma, meio capenga, um tanto risonha, outro furiosa. Tudo o que havia dentro do corpo parecia ter desaparecido e o que restava era aquele calafrio, desses que deixam a gente sem graça e sem atitude.

James sorriu e a ruiva cruzou os braços brava, só para as coisas voltarem ao normal. Ou quase. Porque ele não esperou para agarrá-la de novo e fazer a espera toda valer a pena. E porque era noite de sexta-feira e uma ótima chance para perder um pouco da razão...

_I think I'm alive_  
_And it worth the night_  
_I guess I should have seen the warning signs..._

**

* * *

**

**Bia Black, **

**03 de abril de 2007.**


End file.
